Exhaustion
by TheDukeAffar
Summary: Aihi breaks her own equipment while Shion cleans up the mess. Oneshot. Drabble.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi.

Title: Exhaustion.

Pairing: Shion/Aihi.

Word Count: 872

A/N: Some more Aihi/Shion snippets. The title is appropriate because like most of my work I write in a state of exhaustion. Enjoy; read and review as always because I know your lurking.

It was rare for Shion to hear any of the castles residents use foul language, with the exception of Gagin, so when she heard a steady stream of curses emit from the research department it only seemed prudent to investigate. Shion was rewarded with the sight of a disheveled Aihi hastily scooping up pieces of broken glass into her arms. Since politeness seemed to be the greater of virtues at the moment the spider user opted for knocking on the entrance as opposed to her usual manner of barging into others rooms.

Aihi gritted her teeth as she dumped the glass shards in the waste bin, never once looking towards the doorway, "I am exhausted, reaching a deadline, and _now_ I have to retrieve another specimen; Kaguro if this isn't of the utmost importance I will take those blades and…oh." Shion raised an amused eyebrow, leaning against the door frame with one hand cupping her cheek and the other propping an elbow, at the bemused scientist.

"First time I ever heard you use such colorful language Aihi."

"First time I ever heard you knocking like a civilized person Shion."

"So mean and just when I thought to offer my assistance."

Aihi snorted, very unlike her usual cool self, "I can complete this much on my own. Take a seat if you must but don't disturb me." With rose tinted cheeks Aihi swiftly returned to her work. The company was somewhat nice but it was a shame Aihi wouldn't have a chance to enjoy it with how swamped she was.

Shion took the lack of any dismissal as invitation and promptly sat down on one of the chairs near the door. Sounds of clinking glass and bubbling chemicals filled the room as Aihi scribbled furiously down on her clipboard with one hand while mixing chemicals with others. While the scientist works Shion can see the effort Aihi is putting into just keeping her eyes open, not mention the way she can barley manage to keep a hold on her specimen jar. While this is becoming very painful to watch, like a train wreck in slow motion, Shion doesn't move or say anything; best to let her work in piece until she breaks something again.

_**CRASH**_

Like now.

Shion was on her feet and summoning her underlings to clean up the mess with a clap of her hands before Aihi could even register what happened. She begrudgingly accepted the purple nailed hand of Shion and allowed herself to be lifted to her feet. Aihi made to go clean up the mess but the underlings beat her to it only just catching one of the black suited minions exit the room with a bucket and mop.

Dipping her head in thanks Aihi made to return to her research, "Thank you Shion, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to-Hey, Shion!" Hefting the researcher on her shoulders Shion easily lifted Aihi and herself up to the rafters despite the protests. Gently setting her on one of the support beams Shion prepared some webbing with her spiders.

"Put me back down! I am reaching a deadline and as much as I appreciate your help you should probably leave as well."

Shion shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh, "Now come on Aihi, do you really think your doing any work in that state? Take a nap and you'll be able to work better when you're rested." Shion carefully began weaving a web in the woodwork as she spoke jumping nimbly from rafter to rafter.

"But Byaku!"

Shion waved off her concern, "Leave him to me, if he finds out I'll make him understand." Her spiders assisted in her little project as Aihi slumped against the rafter eyeing the spider user lazily.

"….What about a bed? You don't expect me to sleep on this do you?" Aihi waved her arms around to indicate the rafting of the castle.

"Of course not," Shion chuckled as she cut the webs, "I expect you to sleep in a bed, well it's more like what humans call a hammock I suppose." She jumped back over to where Aihi was seated, scooped her once again in her arms without protest this time, and carefully laid her against the spider web hammock.

"Hmmm, not bad I suppose but what about a pillow? The humans use pillows at least, even in hammocks." Although she had to admit this felt pretty comfortable and it was durable despite its appearance. Her eyes were nearly shut when she felt her head being pulled up before being set back down on what felt like legs. Cracking her eyes open she saw Shion shrugging off her white coat and sweeping it over the exhausted scientist.

"I figured if you were going to complain about the pillow then you would want a blanket as well," She said shrugging answering the questioning look on Aihi's face as she peered up at her benefactor. Aihi gave a rare smile, not a face splitting one, just the upturned corners of the mouth kind of smile. Shion took that as a thank you and tucked some blue strands behind the quickly falling asleep ayakashiki.

"Night Aihi, don't let the bed bugs bite."


End file.
